Midnight bliss
by 666blackcat666
Summary: Ichigo's hollow is planing something with Rukia. Can anyone save Ishida from the darkness. Will Szayel find a way into Ishida's heart. Will everyone have there happy ending ? READ TO FIND OUT ! sorry if its short...
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight bliss**

_I don't own anything in this story I wish I did sadly I don't…credits go to owners_

Chapter one

The scene

Ichigo and Ishida were having a rematch…..so far ishida was winning…that was until…Ichigo's Hollow came out…. ishida knew about the hollow since he told me and not anyone else "Well….what do we have here….a playmate from king to me…I must be so lucky" the hollow said. Ishida shot more arrows at him. "You can't win against me" the hollow said right beside Ishida. Ishida went to hit the hollow with more arrows but one held both of Ishida's hands with one arm and the other arm around Ishida's waist. We were fighting near an old building out of town. Ichigo didn't want people seeing Ishida fighting something that other people can't see. I tried to get out of his grip, but I was low on energy. "Let me go "Ishida said. The hollow laughed. "Well since I have about two to three hours before king wakes up . . . let's have some fun shall we" the hollow said As he as he started to drag Ishida into the building that looked like a saloon and a hotel on the top floor . . . it was built in the 1900's, the building was used for movies . . . so everything was there . . . beds, clothes, bathes, whisky you name it. As the hollow dragged Ishida up the stairs, the hollow was thinking of what to do with his little play toy from his king. Ishida was thinking a way out of this mess. But everything was coming to an end as the door opened to a very nice size room. The hollow through Ishida on the bed and tied his wrist together at the top of the bed. Ishida was struggling to get out of the hollow's grip. "Well let's see when can do this the easy way or the hard way . . . you can choose" The hollow said. "I choose neither" Ishida said as he spat in the hollows face. "Well I see now . . . we're going to play the hard way" the hollow said as he started to take off Ishida's shirt and pants. Ishida was now in over mode, trying his hardest to get out. As the hollow was making marks all over this body… some bite marks or bruises and some cuts. . . the hollow didn't care he just wanted to have fun with his toy. As the hollow was preparing this toy . . . he heard his king "Damn you. Let me out of here "Ichigo said "Sorry king I'm having fun watching my toy you brought me break" the hollow said as he thrust into Ishida's body. Blood covering his harden member. Ishida screamed. "PLEASE…STOP…" Ishida said with tears rolling down his face as he felt like his body ripped in two. "Sorry but I can't... because I know your secret. You can get pregnant and that's what my plan needs. I'm going to use you to make my king unhappy. Since he does like you as a brother that he never had and all but I need you out of the picture so king can get real women" the hollow said as he continued to thrust into Ishida's body. Ishida was crying and shaking as he felt the hollow cum inside of him. The hollow moved out of ishida's body. "There now just to drop you off at Hueco Mundo and let the hollow take care of you" the hollow said with an evil laugh. Ishida was so scared to move as the hollow dressed him and left him near a tree in Hueco Mundo.

The Espada's felt Ishida's weak life force and all looked at Aizen. "Grimmjow I want you and Szayel to go and check it out" Aizen said Grimmjow and Szayel found Ishida hugging his knees to his chest and letting tear fall down his face. "Hey kid" Grimmjow said. Ishida's body went stiff, like he was a rag doll. Szayel saw Ishida's body go stiff and thought what might have caused this "What do you want" Ishida said in a scratchy voice. "What are you doing here?" Szayel asked as he kept his cool. "….that's none of your business" Ishida said as he hugged his legs tighter to his chest. "Is that a bite mark on your neck" Grimmjow asked as he looked at Ishida's neck. Ishida tried to hide his neck from them. "You like to fight Ichigo right" Ishida asked Grimmjow. Grimmjow smiled like a little kid at Christmas time "Yeah I just love to fight him" "Well….you know he has a hollow inside of him" Ishida said Grimmjow and Szayel looked shocked to hear that. "No we did not" Grimmjow said as Szayel asked "What happened. Did the hollow give you that mark on your neck?" "…and the hollow raped me "Ishida said as Grimmjow and Szayel looked at each other then back at Ishida. "So then his hollow just left you here to die?"Szayel said Ishida nodded his head "And that not the half of it…..my father shot me with an arrow so that I can become pregnant…" Ishida said in a very weak voice "So you have Ichigo's hollow baby growing inside of you" Szayel said as Grimmjow looked like he was going be sick. Ishida nodded his head yes, as Grimmjow looked a little better than before. "Grimmjow go back to Aizen-sama and tell him what we found out "Szayel said as Grimmjow went back to Aizen."…please just kill me." Ishida said as Szayel stood in front of him. "No…I'm sure Aizen-sama won't mind having Ichgo's hollow baby for his plan to destroy soul society "Szayel said as he picked up Ishida. "Hey Szayel, thanks" Ishida said. "Just get some sleep…when you wake up everything is going to be ok "Szayel said as Ishida feel asleep on his shoulder, and Szayel hopped it would be ok

"Aizen-sama Szayel and I found Ishida in very bad shape. Ichigo's hollow raped him and he is also caring the hollow's baby "Grimmjow said as everyone looked shocked and sad to hear about what happened to Ishida. Then Szayel walked in with Ishida in his arms. "Szayel is it true what Grimmjow said." Aizen asked in his cold, but yet cool voice as he saw Szayel carrying Ishida in his arms. "Yes it's all true" Szayel said to Aizen. "Well Grimmjow I want you and the rest of the Espada's to go to Ichigo's school and be students there. Szayel … I want you to look after Ishida and make sure that everything is alright." Aizen said "Gin, I want you Barragan and to be a teacher's at the school understand" "Yes Aizen-sama" everyone said as they left to go and do their jobs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The plan

It's been seven months since Szayel and Grimmjow found Ishida near a tree. Everyone treated Ishida like a brother, but Szayel thought more of Ishida. Ishida tried to hold in is laughter as Szayel was laughing his ass off. "Szayel SHUT UP" Grimmjow yelled as the other looked at them in the mirror. Grimmjow had his nose pierced, eyebrow pierced, snakebites on his lips, and tongue pierced. He wore light blue jeans with some small holes in the jeans, and a short black shirt. He also had a tattoo of skull and crossbones on his shoulder. Starrk had his eyebrow, lip, and tongue pierced. He wore blue jeans, and a long orange shirt. Harribel had her tongue pierced. She wore a black skirt with a blue shirt. Ulquiorra had his tongue pierced. He wore blue jeans and a black shirt. Nnoitora had his tongue pierced, navel pierced and eyebrow. He wore a white tank top and blue jeans with writing on them. Zommari wore a black tank top and black jeans. He has his tongue pierced and a tattoo of a dragon on his arm. Aaroniero had his tongue pierced and eyebrow pierced. He wore a blue tank top with blue jeans. Yammy had a tattoo of a flower on his arm. He wore a black shirt with blue jeans. "I'm sure that all the girls will go after Grimmjow. What do you think Ishida?" Szayel asked "Hmm I think some of the girls, but most of the guy's soccer team." Ishida said to Szayel. "Ok everyone knows the plan. Szayel when Ishida is better you at to be his bodyguard at all times and go to school with him." Aizen said. Everyone nodded their head.

KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL

"Hey Chad have you seen Ishida" Ichigo asked. Chad nodded his head no. "Wow Ishida hasn't been to school in a seven mongths I wonder where he is." Orihime said "Well maybe his in the Hospital." Tatsuki said. "NO WAY" Keigo said "He's just sick or something" "Hey guys did you hear that we have nine new students and two new teachers, but one of the student is not coming until sometimes later." Mizurio said "All right class SIT DOWN, I want you to make a new students welcome." The teacher said "you all may come in now" Ichigo and his friends look shocked at the new students. There stood all nine Espada's and Gin in their regular clothing. "Why don't you introduce yourselves to the class?" The teacher said "Well I'm Coyote Starrk 17", "Tia Harribel. 17", "Ulquiorra Cifer 17", "Nnoitora Jiruga 17", "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.18", "Zommari Leroux.17", "Aaroniero Arruruerie.17", "Yammy Riyalgo.17", "I'm Barragan Luisenbarn your new gym teacher" "and I'm Gin your new health teacher." "Szayel Aporro Grantz is the other new student. He's 18, but he is coming later today. "Grimmjow said in a very low voice sending shivers down every boy's bodies "Hey guys sorry I'm later." Szayel said "It's about time you got here" Harribel said "Oh Ishida I see your back from vacation with your Uncle Aizen" the teacher said "Yeah it was very fun going to America to see my aunt" Ishida said in a scratchy voice. "Where have you been Ishida" Ichigo yells Ishida started to shack again as he stared into Ichigo's eyes remember the night all too well. Szayel pushed Ishida behind him. "It's ok you're not going to go back with them, your stay with me and everyone else. "Szayel whispered into Ishida's ear as he just nodded his head yes. "Ichigo I want to talk to you later" Grimmjow said as he and the other went too sat down in their seats that were in the back of the class room.

LATER THAT DAY!

Ichigo, Renji, Hitsugaya, Chad, Orihime, Rukia, Hanatro, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika stood near a tree on the school yard. Hanatro, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika all worked of the school as teachers. Grimmjow, Szayel and Ishida walked over them. Ishida hide behind Szayel. Szayel intertwined their fingers together as they walked over to the group. "Ishida get over here" Ichigo growled out. "NO" Ishida yells and started to shake again as tears slowly went down his face. Everyone was shocked to see that happen. Ishida never cries no matter what happens ISHIDA NEVER CRIES. "Ishida look at me "Szayel said as Ishida looks at him "you don't have to tell them. It's up to you." "No it's ok I'll them" Ishida said as he took in a deep breath. "IT"S ALL YOU'RE FAULT ICHIGO!" "What's my fault" Ichigo said Ishida takes a deep breath in as he started to shake again. "Szayel ….I want to go back now." Ishida said as Szayel looks at him. "Sure let's go back. Grimmjow you can tell them the news ok" Szayel said as he picked up Ishida bridal style and walked to the black hummer. "TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE GRIMMJOW" yelled Ichigo as Grimmjow walked over to Ichigo and put his arms around Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo was freaking out. Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear "your hollow got Ishida pregnant with his child. That's why Ishida is afraid of you and your friends. If they knew about it they would kill Ishida and keep the baby as an experiment." Grimmjow said as he walked over to the black hummer. Ichigo stood there and turned to the group and said "Ishida's pregnant" with that said Ichigo pasted out. The whole grouped started to freak out as well at the news.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The Emergency Room

I look up to see skyscrapers. I was in my mind with my hollow. "HICHIGO GET OUT HERE" Ichigo screamed "What do you want king" Hichigo said; "YOU TOOK OVER MY BODY AND GOT ISHIDA PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD" Ichigo yelled to Hichigo. "Yeah so" Hichigo said like it was nothing new. "WHY" Ichigo said "because Rukia wanted you to love her. Not have a crush on Grimmjow. She said she would get me out of here if I did it" Hichigo said in a sad voice. "She always loved you." "I'll talk to you later" Ichigo said as he opened his eyes. "Hey Ichigo are you alright" Rukia asked in a sweet voice. That made Ichigo nearly puke. "NO IM NOT" Ichigo yells. The whole gang was all there in his room. "Why not, the doctor said you would be fine after you woke" Rukia said "YOU PROMISED MY HOLLOW THAT IF HE DID SOMETHING FOR YOU THAT YOU WOULD LET HIM OUT" Ichigo said "HE GOT ISHIDA PREGNANT SO THAT YOU COULD HAVE ME ALL TO YOURSELF" Everyone looked at Rukia with shocked eyes to hear that Ichigo has a hollow in him. "Why would I do that" Rukia said "RUKIA IM GAY, I DON'T LOVE YOU OR ANY GIRL IN OUR SCHOOL" Ichigo said as Orihime blushed. She already knows that Ichigo was gay since they were little. "Hey Berry-Chan what's up "Grimmjow asked as Ulquiorra, Hanatro, Gin and Hitsugaya stood near the door. "So what happened to him" Ulquiorra asked Hanatro. "Well Ichigo found out the Rukia would release his hollow from him. So that she could have Ichigo all to herself" Hanatro said "Ouch that must of hurt" Gin said "That's what she gets for being a whore, how is Ishida holding up" Hitsugaya asked Grimmjow. "He fell asleep in Szayel arms on the way back home. All the stress in not good on the babies" Grimmjow said

Everyone looks at Ichigo…then over to Rukia. Grimmjow saw Ichigo crying. Grimmjow goes over to Rukia throws her over his shoulder and walks out of the room as she is kicking and screaming. Then Grimmjow walks back in and sighs. "Thank you" Ichigo said as he tried to dry his tears. "You don't need the extra stress. No of us do." Grimmjow said "I can so bet you at anything" Ichigo said sounding like his old self again. "How about soccer" Grimmjow said "First one to ten wins" Ichigo said. "Deal" Grimmjow and Ichigo said at the same time. "How about the winner gets to take the loser on a date" Gin said Grimmjow and Ichigo faces went red as a red rose. "Hell no" Ichigo and Grimmjow said at the same time "How about Hanatro and Ulquiorra go on a date if Grimmjow wins" Hitsugaya said

"Then Kenpachi has to go on a date with Izuru if Ichigo wins" Gin said "If either Ichigo or Grimmjow can't play no more then, the dates still have to go on" Szayel said as if walked through the door. "Szayel how could you say that" Grimmjow asked "It was Harribel's ideal" Szayel said as he shrugged his shoulders.

The soccer game

"This is it every the score is 0-0 and it's the final round" Orihime said "Grimmjow has the ball he kicks it and Ichigo stops it. Ichigo has the ball. Grimmjow goes after Ichigo, but wait the grass is wet from watering the field. Ichigo slides down hitting Grimmjow legs as Grimmjow falls on Ichigo. And that's it GAME OVER" Gin said. "Are you ok Ichi" Grimmjow asked as he helped Ichigo up. "I think so" Ichigo said "Your head it's bleeding" Grimmjow said as he put his hand just above Ichigo bleeding eyebrow. "Ouch" Ichigo said "Szayel you got a medical kit and see ichigo were not as heart less as you think we are "Grimmjow said walking over to the people in the bleachers. "Yes" Szayel said "Good, Ichi here got hurt" Grimmjow said as Szayel healed Ichigo's head. Everyone went to a nice café to get something to eat. "Looks like everyone has to go on a date then." Gin said as everyone went to get this whole date thing over with.


	4. Chapter 4

GRIMMICHI

"So it was all Rukia's fault that Ishida has the problem and also your fault since you can't control your hollow." Grimmjow said as he drank from his Mt. Dew can. "Whatever Grimm. I can control my hollow only when I'm with my family and some of my friends…I thought I had it , but I guess I didn't" Ichigo said sadly as he drank from his Pepsi can. Ichigo learned more about Grimmjow then everyone else. Also Grimmjow learned more about Ichigo then everyone else. How both wanted to get stronger to protect the one they loved. Which both boys didn't know it were each other. "How about we go to the fair neat hear." Grimmjow asked Ichigo. "Ok then I can kick your ass at basketball" Ichigo said as he followed Grimmjow to the fair.

THE FAIR

"Grimmjow win me this one" Ichigo said as he pointed to stuff Black Panther. "Ok but then what do I get in return?" Grimmjow asked as he shot the ball into the hoop winner the Black Panther for Ichigo. "I'll pay for the food" Ichigo said as he hugged the Black Panther and started to walk towards the food court. Grimmjow just followed HIS Ichi anywhere. 'You may not be mine yet, soon you will be' Grimmjow thought as he set down across Ichigo and ate his double cheese burger. "Did you have fun" Grimmjow asked as he finished his food and drink. "Yeah "Ichigo said as he looked down 'how can he be so nice to me after what happened' "hey...Um...Grimmjow…why are you nice to me after what happened I mean...Never mind I go to go" Ichigo said as he run away from the food court. "Ichigo wait" Grimmjow yelled but Ichigo was too far gone to hear Grimmjow.

ICHIGO'S ROOM

'Why does my life sucks…I mean my dad hates me because I killed my mom…but I didn't it was a hollow…maybe if I die…then my dad wont rap me tonight…I mean I would be happy, but…maybe I won't…fuck it… I'm going to die tonight and no one would care about me' Ichigo thought to himself as he grabbed a knife and cut five lines on his right arm and seven on his left arm. Ichigo started to feel weak as his body slide down to the floor. His vision started blurred as he heard a voice yell out his name. He lifted his head to see a Grimmjow rush over to him "Ichi can you hear me…come one you need to wake up...Ichi look at me" Grimmjow said as he held Ichigo's head with his bloody hands trying to stop the bleeding. "Grimm…I'm sorry…I just wanted the pain to stop…" Ichigo said as his eyes closed. "Hold on Ichi I'll get you to the ER…just stay here with me…" Grimmjow said as he picked Ichigo and ran towards the ER. Doctors and Nurses rushed Ichigo to a room to get him better. Grimmjow just waited in the waiting room. Soon a nurse came in. "Are you the one who brought in Ichigo" the nurse said "Yes" Grimmjow said as the nurse told him the Ichigo was going to be better in a week or two. "You can see him now if you want…he might be sleeping" the nurse said as she lead Grimmjow to Ichigo's room.

Grimmjow sat next to Ichigo in his bed. Grimmjow slowly brushed some of Ichigo's hair out of his eyes "Grimm" Ichigo said as his eyes open. "Hey Ichi…how are you feeling" Grimmjow asked. Ichigo looked up then down at his lap. Grimmjow helped him into a setting position. Ichigo started to cry again as Grimmjow hugged him "Hey it's going to be alright." Grimmjow said as he tried to calm down Ichigo. "No it won't be…Grimm…I been through so much in my life…not even my sisters know what I been…Grimm it hurts really bad…" Ichigo said as he stopped crying. "How about you tell me when you're ready. I'm always here to listen to you." Grimmjow said. "Grimm…I do trust you…I want to leave here…there is so much pain for me…I told no one this…when my mom…die…my dad…he…he…he told me it was my fault so he…raped me when I was nine years old…he stopped when I turned sixteen…" Ichigo said as he started to shack and Grimmjow just hugged him again. "Ichigo I want you to live with me in my apartment…I could at less give you a safe place to live" Grimmjow said. "Grimm…I…I…thank you…" Ichigo said as he kissed Grimmjow on his left check. Soon Ichigo feel asleep in Grimmjow arms listening to his heart beat. 'This is how my life should be' Ichigo thought as he felt safe in Grimmjow arms.

GRIMMJOW APARTMENT

"Well Ichi here we are" Grimmjow said as he helped Ichigo out of the Car. Grimmjow lead Ichigo to the elevator and pushed the number thirteen taking them to the thirteenth floor. '…did I throw my chance away with him…will he still like me or even love me.' "Hey Grimm…are you sure I'm safe here." Ichigo asked in a weak voice. "Yeah, besides I have some weapons in there…but I have to hide them so you won't hurt yourself EVER again." Grimmjow said in a scary voice that made Ichigo shake again. "…ok…I won't ..."Ichigo said as he looked down at his arms. Both arms were bandaged. 'Why can't he just tell me that he hates me' Ichigo thought as Grimmjow opened the door. "Come on Ichi I'm going to get some clothes for you. You can stay and watch T.V if you want or follow me to my room and sleep."Grimmjow said. "Can I sleep…I feel tired." Ichigo said. Grimmjow just nodded his head and took Ichigo to his room. "I'll wake you up when dinner is ready." Grimmjow said as he headed down stairs to fix dinner. Ichigo just lay down and went to sleep…I deep peaceful sleep…knowing he was safe with Grimmjow. ' why…does my heart beat faster when I'm with Grimmjow…maybe I do love him…but will he still love me… after all I'm too dirty… for him…after what my dad did to me' Ichigo thought as he started to cry. Grimmjow heard Ichigo crying so he decided to take dinner up to Ichigo. "Ichi…dinner is ready…" Grimmjow said as he opened the door and put the tray on the nightstand next to the bed. "Go back to sleep when you done…I'll sleep on the couch…" Grimmjow said as he headed back down stairs to go to bed. Ichigo was shock that Grimmjow gave up his bed. 'He gave me his bed…to sleep…in' Ichigo thought as he ate dinner then went back to bed. Dreaming of the next day would come soon.

THE NEXT DAY

"Grimm…I just wanted to say…um…thank you…for all that you did…for me…" Ichigo said as he looked down at the ground. "It's not a problem…if you need any help just come get me…ok" Grimmjow said as he was washing dishes as a knock was heard at the door. Grimmjow dried his hands. "I'll get it for you " Ichigo said as he started towards the door, once the door was open a loud scream went through the apartment as Grimmjow run towards the door to see Ichigo laying in a puddle of blood with a knife in chest. In the door way was Ichigo's dad with blood on his shirt. "You Asshole" Grimmjow yelled as he punched Ichigo's dad in the face giving him a blooded nose and a black eye and he picked Ichigo up and went to the ER again with a bloody Ichigo in his arms. "Ichi hang on…you're going to be alright…he is going to die after this…I promise you." Grimmjow said as the doctors took Ichigo to work on his chest wound.

COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

Grimmjow was watching Ichigo's chest rise and fall and he was sleeping. Grimmjow called in a favor to a good friend of his…Leah made sure to make sure the Ichigo's dad would never walk the earth again. 'I hope he wakes up soon. He has to survive…I need him…and he needs me…we both need each other…' Grimmjow though as he laid his head next to Ichigo's arm and went to sleep. Ichigo felt the bed move and thought what just happened. 'Grimm is always there for me…I …I do…I do love him…but will he love me back.' Ichigo thought as he went to sleep. In the morning Ichigo woke up and looked around Grimmjow wasn't there. 'He must of have gone to go get something to eat or something' Ichigo thought as he took a drink of water for the bottle. "Ichi…are you ok…" Grimmjow said as he walked onto the room with a salad and some cookies. "Yeah…I'm fine…" Ichigo said as he looked down at his lap. "You don't look like you ok" Grimmjow said as he sat on the bed next to Ichigo. "The doctor said you needed blood, but they were out of your kind so I had to give you some of mine." Grimmjow said as he pointed to the bag hanging up next to the IV. 'Grimm…gave me…his…blood…' Ichigo thought as he looked up at Grimmjow and kissed the corner of Grimmjow's Lips. Grimmjow was shocked… he always imagines this Ichigo pulled away after a couple of seconds. "Thank you" Ichigo said and he lied in Grimmjow's arms…and feels asleep in a couple of seconds. Grimmjow looked down and just lied down in the bed with Ichigo in his arms.

THE NEXT DAY BACK AT GRIMMJOW'S APARTMENT

Ichigo woke up warm…like a nice day in summer. Ichigo looked around and saw that he was in Grimmjow's arms in Grimmjow's apartment on the couch. Ichigo remember what happened when they got home.

Flashback

"Grimm…I…I wanted to tell you something…that…I like...you" Ichigo said as he looked down at the ground. Grimmjow hocked two fingers under Ichigo's chin and made him look up and pressed his lips to Ichigo's. Ichigo was shocked, but soon relaxed into the kiss. Ichigo decided to kiss Grimmjow back. Grimmjow…slowly wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist as Ichigo moved his arms around Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow moved from Ichigo's lips towards Ichigo's neck and started to make a nice size mark for the whole world to see that Ichigo was HIS and HIS alone. Ichigo bit his lip trying to not moan but this was WAY better than his father rapping him. Soon after the mark was done Grimmjow started to work on the other side of Ichigo's neck with another nice size mark to show the world that Ichigo was GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ'S. After marking his SOON to be LOVER…Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand and moved them to the couch and lied down on the couch in each other's arms.

Ichigo went to sleep as soon as he lied down in Grimmjow's arms on the couch.

END FLASH BACK

Ichigo decided to wake up Grimmjow…so Ichigo started to suck on Grimmjow's neck making a small mark and little kiss here and there on Grimmjow's neck…sometimes biting and sucking on a piece of skin on Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow was already wake just waiting for HIS LOVER to wake up. Wrapping is arms around tighter and hearing Ichigo "Eep" and Grimmjow flipped them as Ichigo was on his chest as Grimmjow started to mark HIS LOVER as he started to bite, suck, and kiss all over Ichigo's neck. Ichigo started to wiggle in pleasure trying to get his now harden member to go away that he had all night long…that only made Grimmjow member grow with pain as his pants grew tighter…Grimmjow and Ichigo could feel there boxers wet with pre-cum coming from their members. Grimmjow slowly snuck is hand into Ichigo's pants and started too slowly to stroke Ichigo's member. This was DRIVING Ichigo crazy. Ichigo wanted Grimmjow RIGHT NOW. Ichigo started to move his body into Grimmjow making both of them moan. Grimmjow slowly pushed two fingers into Ichigo's tight hole making Ichigo moan because of the slight pain but soon past as Grimmjow hit the right spot inside Ichigo that made his SCREAM Grimmjow's name. " AH…GRIMM…THERE AGAIN…PLEASE…AGAIN" Ichigo screamed pushing back on the fingers inside of him, But Grimmjow moved the fingers out of Ichigo's hole and started to remove Ichigo's pants and boxers. Ichigo was in so much pleasure that he didn't care until he felt Grimmjow's purple and bulged, was thick with pre-cum as lubrication. Ichigo moan as he felt Grimmjow enter him…Grimmjow stop so Ichigo could get use to the felling of being full almost touch the bundle of nerves that would drive Ichigo crazy. 'damn he is doing this just for HIS fun…fine than after this he won't be able to touch my body….let's see how long Grimm can last without sex' Ichigo thought as Grimmjow set them both up and started to thrust up into Ichigo. Ichigo screamed like he was on cloud number nine. Ichigo wanted more and more until he couldn't stand for a week. So after having sex for like five hours…Ichigo cum ten times and Grimmjow cum seventeen times…after they came down from the sex high A/N( *giggles* high off of sex…its funny when you think about it ) both were asleep on the couch watching T.V. just enjoying each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

I changed the ideal of Szayel and Ishida having sex so I decided to make Ishida kiss Szayel as a thank you kiss. One year later

Rukia was charged for trying to kill Chris when he was just six months old, but Szayel kick her ass for making his secret love cry and Chris cry too. It took Szayel an hour just to get both of them to stop crying. Ichigo and Grimmjow live happy in Spain. Gin and Toshiro live together in Germany. Everyone lives happy with his or hers partners. Everything was going well and everyone was happy with their lives. Ishida's dad kicked out Ishida and Szayel kicked his ass gave him a black eye. Bloody nose, couple of broke ribs, black eye, split lip and knocked out a tooth. Ishida was happy that Szayel would go through the trouble for him and the baby. Szayel grabbed Ishida's hand and told him that he could live with him at his house until he could get a place of his own or live with him. Ishida only nodded his head yes. When Ishida started going into labor the doctors found out that he was going to have triplets…TRIPLETS. Szayel was shocked…hoping that Ishida would keep them. After FIVE hours… FIVE HOURS OF TORTURE, the triples were finally born in order boy girl and any other little boy. The first child was named Adam. The second child was named Ava and youngest child was named Devin. Ishida was upset because he had no idea how to raise them. Szayel said that he would be there if he ever needed help. Ishida was very grateful that Szayel was there and helped him out whenever Ishida needed help.

THREE MONTHS LATER.

It has been three month since the triples were born. Ishida was trying to be a good mother and also trying to find I place to stay. Szayel was watching Ishida trying to find a place. He chuckled at how Ishida was working on finding a job also. Szayel hear little Ava crying since Ishida was busy; Szayel went and picked up Ava and feed her, changed her and did the same for the brothers too. Soon Szayel brought the triplets into the dinner room; put them in their high chairs to watch their mother at work. Devin wanted his mother's attention and not the thing that ring and other voice came through it, so Devin started to cry then his brother and sister joined him in crying to get their mother's attention. Ishida jumped and ran towards his babies…when Ishida was near them, they stopped crying. Szayel laughed has the kids looked up at him. "Hey I'm not the one who is taking away your mothers attention…now am I." Szayel said as he picked up the boys. "Let's give you mother sometime with Ava and then is will be both of you to have time with your mother, since you mother is such a very busy mommy" Szayel said as the boys tried to giggle…Szayel only laughed. "Ishida I'm going to give the boys a bath…after that its Ava's turn." Szayel said as he head towards the bath room, took a quick shower, gave the boys their bath, changed them and put them down for bed. Szayel went down grabbed Ava and gave her a nice kind of long bath, changed her and put her next to her brothers. Szayel went back down only in some black sweat pants and a towel around his neck. "Ishida are you ok?" Szayel asked as he walked into the living room to see Ishida looking down at a piece of paper in his hand. "Szayel…would…would…take care of Adam, Ava, and Devin if anything happened to me?" Ishida asked as he slowly put the paper on the table as he started to cry again. Szayel went over and hugged him. " Nothing is going to happen to you…you're going to stay here with Ava, Devin and Adam and I will always be here when you need help" Szayel said as Ishida started to cry into his chest and slowly falling asleep into Szayel's chest. Szayel picked up ishida and took him to his room right across from his. Szayel slowly opened the door with Ishida in is arm's walking over to the bed pulling back the covers, and covered Ishida up with the blanket. Ishida looked up at Szayel and kisses him on his check. "Thank you…for everything" ishida said as he went back to sleep. Szayel went back to his room and went to sleep. The next morning was going to be weird, very very weird.


	6. Chapter 6

Someone visits the family!

Szayel pro

It was a very sunny day; I woke up with the sun light into his eyes. I really hated the sun. The only sun I would need would be Ishida…speaking of which I wonder what Ishida did last night was for real or was he just sleepy. I sigh today was going to be a long day. I went down stairs to get ready for work. When I stepped into the living, saw Ishida laying on the couch with the babies in the little play pen all asleep. I sighed as I took the triples up to their room, feed them, changed them, and put them back to sleep, go back down stairs write a note for Ishida where the babies are and head off to work. (Chris was Ishida's fourth baby but it died during birth …)

ISHIDA PRO

I woke up the house phone. I slowly grab the phone off the table. "Hello" I said "It's about time you wake up sleepy…I was getting worried that you forgot about me" the voice on the phone said. No, it can't be…Ichigo said that the hollow was gone with the captains back in soul reaper world. I froze more and I heard him laugh. "Not worry I'll be back for my kids and you're going to watch as I kill them" Hichigo said as he laughed like a maniac. I dropped the phone and run up to the nursery. I have to make sure that Devin, Ava, and Adam are all right. I grab my cell phone from my room and run to the nursery. I look the door and walked over the cribs. I slowly move them to the floor…one by one…I have to call Szayel and tell him what's going on. I have him on speed dial…number eight. I wait for him to pick up.

Normal pro

Szayel felt his cell phone go off. I look at the caller I.D…it was Ishida…I wonder what's going. "Hello" Szayel asked. "Szayel…something's wrong….I think that Rukia and Hichigo are going to get the kids…he…he said he was going to kill them in front of me… I'm scared' Ishida said as Szayel heard him crying. "I'm on my way…don't move from where you are at." Szayel said as he started to run back to the house. Little did they know that Hichigo was inside? "Ishida…I know you're in here somewhere." Hichigo said as Ishida looked at the door. Hichigo punched the door as it went flying everywhere. Ava woke up with Adam and Devin…Ishida was hoping that Szayel would get back soon. "Well…look at this…I nice little family scared to death…" Hichigo said as he started to walk towards Ava and her brothers. Ishida grabbed a book and throw it at Hichigo's head. "Stay away from them" Ishida said as he grabbed another book, but Hichigo was much after. He pinned Ishida underneath his body. "That's not nice" Hichigo said as he picked up Ishida and walked over towards the closet. Ishida was trying to fight back, but Hichigo bitched slapped him in to the closet and locked the door. Ishida was now crying so hard that he heard a Gun go off. Ishida was banging on the door as more tears run down his face.

"Ishida where are you" Szayel asked. "In the closet" Ishida said as Szayel unlocked the door. Ishida tackled Szayel to the floor and started to cry into his chest. Szayel helped him up and hugged him. "It's ok everything is over…shh….it's ok I'm here now" Szayel said as Ishida calmed down a little bit. "Are the kids alright" Ishida asked "Adam, and Devin are alright, but I can't find Ava" Szayel said "Do…do… do you think that he….killed her" Ishida asked with tears in his eyes. In the distance they could hear the Police, Fire trucks and the ambulance coming this way. Ishida picked up the boys. "Go what for them down stairs…I'm sure Ava's in here somewhere" Szayel said as Ishida went to down to the living room and turn on the T.V. Szayel went to picked up Hichigo's Dead body, but he heard a small cry…slowly making his way to the corner of the room where Hichigo's body is at…He say Ava with a small cut on her on her knee. Szayel picked her up and she tried to giggle because she was happy to see her Daddy was here. Szayel walked down the stairs to see Ishida talk to the police as a nurse check the Boys. "Ishida…I think someone wants to see her mother" Szayel said as Ishida looked to see Ava in his Arms. Ava tried to giggle because she was her Mommy was hear with her, Daddy and her brothers. Ishida sighed in relief. "Make sure that the nurse checks over her…two" the police officer said as he walked out of the door with the nurse who made sure that Ava, Adam, and Devin were alright. Ishida was about to cry again to see that his little girl was not hurt. Szayel picked up Ava and handed her to her mommy. Ishida looked up and started to cry again. Szayel walked up to him and hugged him. "Hey, its ok no one is going to hurt them…shh it's ok…no one is going to hurt you and Ava, Adam, Devin and I are all going to be here to make sure that everything is going to be ok. Years later Szayel and Ishida got married. Szayel owns his own Photoshop. Ishida works as a fashion model for Szayel magazine. Ava, Adam and Devin went to college and works at their Dad's shop. They found out that Rukia was killed by Grimmjow. Rukia tried to kill Ichigo, but Grimmjow killed her first. Life was good. Szayel and Ishida were lying down next to a fire place. Ishida was happy that some would love him. Szayel was happy because he got the love of his life.


End file.
